comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clinton Barton (Earth-1836)
Clint Barton is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the first ever recored costumed vigilante known as Hawkeye. Biography Early Life Clinton Barton and his brother Charles (later known as Barney) were born to two local butchers in Waverly, Iowa. Clint's mother died during childbirth causing his father to turn to alcohol and resent Clint and for unknown reasons Barney. Whenever their father would drink, he would beat Clint and scream his wife's name. After years of torment, Clint and his brother planned to run away after Clint's 13th birthday. On the day, Barney who was 3 years older began a fight with his father and using one of the butcher knives killed their father. Barney and Clint attempted to leave but were stopped by police who arrested Barney and sent Clint into foster care. Barney broke out from jail along with 7 other inmates and tracked Clint down. Clint who had become accustom to his foster family was sceptical when Barney arrived. Barney managed to convice Clint that they should go and Clint promised to return to his foster family. Barney and Clint joined a circus where they became a formidable act of an Archer and Swordsman, sometimes swapping. Clint was watched by a US Olympic representative who offered him a way into the US olympic team in time for the 1992 Summer Olympics. Clint agreed but it meant he would have to part ways with his brother. The two brothers agreed it was best for Clint to join the Olympic team and for Barney to move to Europe. Clint went to the Olympics where he won Gold in Men's individual and a Silver in Men's teams. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint was arrested following his return to America for aiding and abetting his brother. Clint was bailed out from prison two days later by an unkown man who offered him a job. Clint at first declined but the man offered him things that he couldn't turn down such as a private life for him and his now pregnant fiance. Clint agreed and the man told him his name was Nick Fury and that he was his new boss. The Face of S.H.I.E.L.D. Not what I signed up for Clint Barton: Fugitive On the road Trivia *Clint sends a few thousand pounds to his foster family every month. *Clint is ambidextrous but prefers his left hand. *Clint considers Black Widow as the sister he never had. *Clint is vegetarian, he became this after seeing his father work in the butcher. *Even though he prefers to use a bow and arrow, Clint keeps a pistol on him at all times. **A glock 30s to be percise. *Clint was secretly told by Nick Fury that he could clear his name if and only if he took down the Winter Soldier. Category:Created by Red Average Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-1836 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Bow Wielders Category:Versions of Hawkeye Category:Tracking Category:Investigation Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Indomitable Willpower